


When The Spark Ignites

by MadiSimpsForKenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Other, When the spark ignites, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiSimpsForKenma/pseuds/MadiSimpsForKenma
Summary: Don’t you love the cheesy title? Yeah well this is just a test to see if this would work. Rn it’s just got the part about the soulmates
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 1





	When The Spark Ignites

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test I repeat this is just a test. This is not the finished story only part of it.
> 
> Just a warning: prepare for my mediocre writing

October 16 Tuesday morning, like every Tuesday morning, Kozume Kenma woke up only to feel tired and empty. The games Kenma plays are only to make himself believe that he had something to do everyday but he subconsciously knew that they didn’t do anything. The bleached haired boy turned his head to face the window above his head. “Mm. It’s cloudy..” He muttered

His stomach growled indicating he needed to eat food. Food was just another part of life to Kenma, just like most everything else. The thought that the only reason he is still alive at this moment was because of kuro was always at the back of his head.

That’s when it hit him. He was officially sixteen. Kenma always dreaded the day that he would turn sixteen, and the thought that fate decided who kenma was destined to be with. Kenma always knew who his soul mate would be and who he wanted it to be. yet he still hated the thought that it might turn out to be someone else. 

When Tetsuro Kuroo had turned sixteen ,last year, he never told kenma who his soulmate was, and Kenma never missed a chance to resent him for it. With that said the only option Kenma had was to wait and see. “Today’s the day” he told himself mentally preparing for what’s about to come.

Kenma quickly got up and found himself in his bathroom. He frantically searched over his body for the mark of his soul mate. The first words his soulmate will say to him will appear on his body somewhere. 

Keji Akaashi had his on his arm, it said “HEY HEY HEY” meaning only one thingeven though he already knew when Bokuto told him. Kotaro Bokuto had it on his stomach, complaining about it to Akaashi when Akaashi had said the words “Bokuto calm down it's not a big deal.” Which happened to be what was written on bokuto’s stomach. 

Ever since Bokuto was the first one to get his soulmate mark the group of friends (Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma, and Akaashi) they had always celebrated with a small bonfire, Doubling as a birthday celebration. 


End file.
